I Get Off
by Shakuhachi Jade
Summary: He hung up quickly, dangerously naughty thoughts floating through his head. What in the world were the chances that Mai Valentine would look out her open hotel window at the same time he did, both half naked? Arrogantshipping. Part 1 of 2.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, Double Tree Hotels, Nokia, Alluna sleeping pills, Playboy magazine, or the songs "I Get Off" and "Let It Rock." This story is freely fan-written for entertainment purposes only. Rated for the **explicit content** exchanged between Seto and Mai. (There's a good reason this pairing is called 'arrogant' shipping.)

[A/N: I got the idea for this one-shot from an AMV I made (NOT POSTED) featuring the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm (go buy their album _now_!). It was also inspired by the awesomeness that is The Lift, written by _Jensti_, my favorite SetoxMai author (go read her stories _now_! ;D). Enjoy.]

---;---;---;---

~;~

**I Get Off**

_[Part 1]_

~;~

Seto gently pushed the door to his hotel room open with his shoulder, briefcase in one hand, cell phone occupying the other. He was currently discussing whether or not to sign a contract brought up in today's meeting with his vice president. Really, it wasn't Tamaki's fault his life was absolutely as stressful as it could possibly be. It was bad enough that Mokuba couldn't come with him this time, and on top of that the subject matter was atrociously boring. Seto liked his job as much as the next guy, but dealing with people was something he (secretly) loathed. Being a CEO required a certain amount of social contact, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"No, for the last time Tamaki, I said _no_," Seto said, setting the briefcase down on the bed. His voice held a dangerously frosty tone. "Ask me again tomorrow morning. I might change my mind by then; for now, tell that persistent bastard that I _mean_ what I say when I say it, and that he'll be paying for Kaiba Corp.'s phone bill this month if he doesn't stop calling, all right?"

"Would you like for me to relay that message verbatim?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Leave out the profanities, but yes. Tell him exactly that."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba, sir. You're the boss after all…"

_With good reason_, Seto thought, flipping his brand new Nokia closed. The time – 1:27 a.m. – glowed back at him from the front, reminding him that it was time for sleep in America even if he wasn't tired. He flopped down on the bed beside his briefcase and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, not really thinking about anything in particular while his eyes tried to follow the ceiling fan whirling above him. The day's worth of product promoting, meetings, and travel had all but zapped his energy dry. Not that he wasn't used to being constantly tired; that's what coffee was for, after all – and aspirin, and Alluna…

Speaking of sleeping pills, it looked to Seto like tonight would be another night worth putting them to use. There was no way in hell was going to readjust his sleeping schedule just for two days in New York City. His body could make do with fake sleep until he returned to Japan.

But before he could even reach for the bottle, his phone broke into "Let It Rock," signaling a call from Mokuba.

"_Because when I, arrive, I, I bring the fire_

_Make you come, alive, I can take you higher_

_What the—"_

"Hai, Seto speaking."

"Hey, nii-sama! Um, I figured you'd be asleep already…"

"Today's meeting ran a little long. I just got back." He paused before adding quietly, "Why would you be waking me if you 'figured I'd be asleep'?"

Mokuba laughed sheepishly, "I guess I was hoping you weren't. Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it; you know I don't mind when _you_ call," Seto said, implying that he would most certainly mind it if anyone else called him at that hour. Holding the phone up with his shoulder, the tired CEO slowly began to take off his formal clothing while he listened to Mokuba chatter on about his day. He left his boxers on and white dress shirt half-unbuttoned when he decided to go over to the window.

"So yeah…Hey, I almost forgot," Mokuba said, stopping mid-sentence. His voice perked up, as though whatever information he was withholding was exciting news. Seto had his doubts.

"Forgot what?" he asked, feigning curiosity for his brother's sake.

"Yugi mentioned that Mai was touring the States right now. She had a show tonight in New York, I think."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Man, I would have loved to see her there, even though I've already seen The Harpy Sisters in concert in Domino…"

Seto felt a slight pang of guilt for making Mokuba stay behind because of schoolwork. If the boy's grades hadn't been slipping he might have been a bit more lenient, but they were, and easiest way to fix that problem was to make him stay home.

"Have you finished writing your research paper yet?" Seto asked. He unlocked the window and slid it open so he could sit on the sill. His room was apparently facing the side of another building – another hotel by the looks of all the windows with curtains pulled – because the view was terrible. _That's what I get for such a hastily booked trip,_ Seto thought, smirking slightly. _I'll have to have a word with my travel agent when I get back._

"I've got the _rough draft_ finished, if that's what you mean. That's not due till next Friday anyway!"

"But you know about _now_," Seto countered, "and it's better to get it finished early."

"I'll get it done by the deadline," his brother grumbled.

"Promise?" Seto asked.

"I promise." A short pause. "I'll even work on it tomorrow so you can go over it when you get back, happy?"

This made Seto smile broadly. "That sounds…acceptable."

He heard Mokuba sigh on the other line, and then say something else, but the words were lost to Seto's ears. Movement in a window on the other building caught his eye. This window just so happened to be a lot larger than the others; Seto recognized that it probably belonged to a suite. The only reason he saw movement in it at all, though, was because its guest had just pulled the curtains entirely back.

She was wearing some of the tightest leather the CEO had ever seen outside Playboy magazine. Her white boots had to add at least six inches to her normal height, and her blonde hair hung loose down her back and shoulders. And she wasn't so far away that he couldn't tell exactly who she was. He'd recognize that rack from _miles_ away.

"_Niiiiii_-sama, are you even listening? Jeez, you must really be tired…"

She was turning around now as Seto sat there in the windowsill, looking up at her from the opposite building. She jumped when she saw him watching. It looked like her "clothing" (if such attire could even be called that) was hanging off at an awkward angle. What he didn't understand was why she'd be startled to see someone looking since she was the one who opened the curtains in the first place.

"Seto! You still there? I'm gonna hang up if you don't answer."

Seto shook his head, averting his gaze from the woman in the suite. "Forgive me, Mokuba, I'm just…tired." Why didn't he feel guilty for lying? This was a call from _Mokuba_…

"Shoot, I forgot already that it's late over there… I'll let you go then. Get some sleep, bro."

"Thanks. Bye, Mokuba."

He hung up quickly. Dangerously naughty thoughts were floating around his head. What in the world were the chances that Mai Valentine would book a hotel room right across from his on the same night that he also happened to be in New York? Even better – what were the chances of them looking out the window at the same time, both half naked?

Therein lay the fantasizing. But who wouldn't want to see Mai naked? He'd never considered dating her when they went to school – she was what, _five_ years older than him? She had no steady job when she graduated and a wild personality besides. There was no denying she was attractive, though, and she'd grown up to be quite the rock star. From what he read in the tabloids, Mai was every bit the party girl he'd always suspected her of being. Bombshell; that was the word he was trying to think of.

He finally decided it was safe to look up again after he placed his phone on the carpeted floor. The night music of NYC blared loud from the streets below, but it wasn't loud enough to distract him completely. The blonde bombshell was facing the direction of Seto's room full frontal, wearing not leather, but lacy black lingerie. Her boots still made her look six and a half feet tall because she hadn't taken those off. Her window was open now, too, he thought. He could hear real music coming from Mai's room.

His throat suddenly felt uncomfortably dry.

~;~

Mai watched, intrigued, as her high-school crush slowly fell under the spell that most males easily succumbed to. Show them some skin and they were yours for the taking… She had planned on putting on a show tonight – after the one where she sang, of course – but usually this 'private concert' was just for strangers or the fans who knew about it. It was the reason you could Google 'Mai Valentine' or 'Kujaku Mai' and find millions of half-nude window shots.

Oddly enough, Seto seemed to be the only one out tonight. The other windows around his were all closed and curtained. Huh.

Upon realizing that Seto Kaiba would be her lone audience, Mai immediately upped her game. Seriously, that CEO was such a stick-in-the-mud that he could possibly find her behavior repulsive. She might have to get completely naked to hold _his_ attention. (What kind of man doesn't like sexy women, anyway? A _gay_ one.)

Surprisingly, though, he didn't put up much of a fight. Once he realized who she was, he cut off his phone conversation and leaned back against the window frame to stare up toward her.

_Too_ easy. She'd been hoping for more of challenge with him. No matter, though; the fact that it was _Seto Kaiba_ made this more than worth her time.

Let the show begin.

~;~

[Ending A/N: There's just something about Seto and Mai that makes me want to write witty, classy smut. (lol) Part 2 is half complete and will be posted when I get the balls to finish it. =P As always, thanks for reading everybody. Please review. ~;~Shaku]


End file.
